pattersonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports
''Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports: A Maximum Ride Novel ''is the third book of the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson and also the third of the Fugitives trilogy. In the book, Max is faced with the task of saving the world from the Itexicon corporation and the evil Director, who wants to terminate all recombinant DNA life-forms and cut the population of the earth by half. Plot The Erasers were some of the first to be destroyed and have been replaced by the new threat: Flyboys (robotic Erasers that can fly). Max and Fang are hiding in a cave while Fang is trying to persuade her to give up running and instead just live an easy life. Suddenly he begins stroking her hair sending tingles up Max's spine. Then the words "I'm helping you change your mind." Fang kisses Max. It is implied Max has feelings for Fang because she said that she did not take a break to breathe. Fang and Max go to Dr. Martinez's house where Max gets her chip removed, also losing control of her left hand and tells Fang she loves him though Valium talk. (Max's excuse was the pill that made her woozy). They get stuck with the rest, at the School and Jeb declares this has all been a dream. Max's hand works. Later on they escape with the help of Ari . Further issues arise when Max invites Ari—the single remaining Eraser—to join the group, leaving Fang and half of the flock to split off in protest, with Max the leader of one group: Nudge, Angel, Total, and Ari, and Fang the leader of the second: Iggy and Gasman. And in the midst of all this, Max eventually finds out who her real parents are. But she is stuck at a fort, that looks like a castle, fighting a new experiment, a boy named Omega. Max beats off Omega (a young boy that is seemingly perfect in his looks and skills). They end up winning in the end. After Max's fight with Omega, a battle breaks out. Angel tells the mutants to attack everyone. Flyboys begin to attack. Ari dies in Max's arms. Meanwhile, Fang uses his blog to inspire kids. The kids rally at each one of the schools. The castle Max is at is attacked during the battle. Rocks begin flying down, and people crash through the doors in a car. Max, Nudge, and Angel survive and fly back to the US. Meanwhile, Fang's mini Flock traveled throughout America, arriving at Hollywood California, having a fight with Flyboys, and ruining the Hollywood sign. ("Take that, you whitecoat schmucks. Now you owe California a new Hollywood sign.") He also continued posting on his blog, which helped Max contact him later in the Itex headquarters. Later, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang have teamed up with a gang in California. They are attacked by Flyboys, but the gang helps them kill the Flyboys. Fang receives an e-mail from Max saying they need his help. Fang uses his blog to inspire kids, and tries to hide on a plane to get to Germany, where Max is. The plane is attacks by Flyboys and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy barely survive. Meanwhile, Max's mini Flock headed to London. While they were there, they also found out that Ari was never taught to read. Eventually, they get to the Itex headquarters in Lendeheim, Germany, send an alert to Fang, and get caught by the Director, and then chained up in the dungeon. A bit later, they are brought out to the killing grounds where Max and her mini flock meet the rest of the experiments gone wrong, including the clones of Max, Nudge, and Angel. They also meet Omega, the company's best mutant, who is ordered to beat Max in everything by the Director. Soon, the entire population of mutants starts rebelling against Itex and with help of the people that read Fang's blog, they destroy the Itex buildings. However, in the midst of the battle, Ari reached his expiration and died. Max and Nudge also managed to corner the Director and made her admit (at five thousand feet in the air) that Dr. Martinez from Arizona really was Max's birth mother. After, what’s still left of Max's mini Flock head over to a computer cafe where they web chat with Fang and his mini Flock, all of whom are very excited to have Max and the other half of the Flock back. In the epilogue, Max and her half of the Flock meet up with Fang and his half of the Flock at a beach of the coast of North Carolina. They then go to Dr. Martinez's house so Max can see her mom again. It is then hinted that Ella develops a crush on Iggy. New Characters *The Director (Marian Janssen) *Omega *Flyboy *Roland ter Borcht *The Clean Team *The Ghosts **Keez Adaptations Manga Comics International Editions Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Australia_&_UK).jpg|Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports (Australia & UK) Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Italy).jpg|Salvare il Mondo e Altri Sport Estremi (Italy) Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Portugal).jpg|Salvar o Mundo (Poland) Saving_the_World_and_Other_Extreme_Sports_(Russia).jpg|Проект Омега (Russia) Category:Spoiler Category:Books Category:The Fugitives